


Healing

by literallymoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Lots of kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallymoose/pseuds/literallymoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs Cas to heal him everytime he gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

It just started out as a better and more efficient way to heal Dean, that was all. It just so happened that a kiss on the lips was more direct path to the injury.

The first time it happened, Dean was seriously hurt, bones broken and gashes all over his stomach. Cas panicked. It would of taken longer to heal Dean just by touch.   
“Dean, I have to kiss you so I can be able to heal you. Is that alright?” Cas said, barely keeping himself from freaking out.

Dean bobbed his head in a half delirious state. Cas lunged at him, pressing his lips to Dean’s in desperation. Blue light shone from Dean’s wounds that showed for less than a second. Dean was still going to have to be healed more, but he no longer needed medical attention.

And that is how it begun. Here and there, Dean would get a bruise or a cut from hunting something or other, and Cas healed him with a kiss. Just quick and barely there. Even if the wound wasn’t even remotely serious.

Dean started coming up with excuses to have Cas ‘heal’ him. “Cas, I have a terrible paper cut”, “I burned my tongue on my coffee”, “I have a really bad headache, Cas. Can you heal it?”. Things like that which happened 2-3 times a day. 

Gradually, they kissed more and more, but always with the excuses. 

“Cas, I had this nightmare last night that was awful. I need a kiss to heal.” To which they would both smile as Cas leaned in, lingering for a couple seconds longer than last time.

Then one day, they were in Dean’s room watching tv (which actually meant they were talking and giggling while staring into each other’s eyes) when Dean bumped his head in the headboard.

“Ow. Cas, can you heal my head?” Dean said as he advanced toward Cas before he even registered the question. This time, Dean held Cas’s head in place and kissed him for far longer than they had done before.

It quickly escalated to a make out session with Dean in Cas’s lap, his hand in his dark hair. Cas eagerly accepted the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean to keep them as close as possible.

Dean pushed Cas’s lips apart and licked into his mouth. Cas gasped and slid his tongue besides Dean’s. They both murmured in each other’s mouths and deepened the kiss. Dean pulled back a bit and sucked Cas’s bottom lip between his own, gently biting. 

After staying in that position for while a while, they both pulled apart. 

“Cas, you should kiss me like that more, it heals my injuries much quicker.”

Cas nodded. “Yes, that would be much more effective.”

Now it was pretty much a make out session wherever they went. Once Sam caught Dean sitting on a table with his legs wrapped around Cas’s waist kissing the daylights out of him. Since neither of them noticed Sam walk in, Sam turned right back out planning to confront Dean later, and congratulate him of course.

“Dean are you and Cas like together now?”

“What? Sam, no he was just healing my foot that I banged into the leg of a table.”  
Sam dropped the matter after that.

But now that Sam knew about it, they would kiss after hunts or in the Impala but still not while he was in the room. (Or car.) But they were still only kissing for healing.

After a few days of this, Dean looked over at Cas while they were doing some research for a hunt. Dean leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. 

“Can you heal me Cas? I’m in love.”  
Dean thought he heard “About freaking time” from Cas before he pretty much tackled Dean and kissed him with all his grace and love.

After they somehow managed to break apart, gasping for breath, Dean asked the one thing that he always wondered about.

“Cas, why does kissing work better for healing than just a touch? I’ve seen other angels heal with just the snap on their fingers.”

Cas blushed a little. “Well, the one thing that combines with my grace to make it even more powerful is love. Since kissing is a sign of affection, it fused with my grace to heal you better.”

Dean grinned. “So that’s why you never kissed Sam for any healing.”

After that, they never had to give an excuse to kiss again.


End file.
